


Damage Control

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd's death hits everyone hard, and Stiles helps Derek with the aftermath while the others are on damage control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #97: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> It's funny because the person who gave this number doesn't like Sterek much, and they spammed me with numbers. Wheee, karma. XD

When Scott finally makes it to the loft with a shout that he had found Deaton, he skitters to a stop in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. Derek still hasn't moved, and Stiles looks up as Scott runs over to them.

“What happened?” he asks Stiles quietly.

Stiles shakes his head. “Plan failed,” he replies, then adds so only Scott can hear. “I don't think Derek's up for damage control.”

Scott nods minutely and swallows hard as he surveys the scene, so he can take action. “Stiles, keys to the jeep,” he states.

With a little bit of reluctance, Stiles hands over his keys then watches as Scott hands them to Isaac. “Drive Lydia and Ms. Blake home, okay? See you back at the house.”

Isaac nods, and Lydia makes little to no protest, but Jennifer starts to shake her head. “I want to stay and help Derek,” she says firmly then falters. “And going home after being abducted by some of my students there doesn't sound very appealing.”

“My mom would understand if you wanted to crash on our couch, Ms Blake,” Scott offers. “But I don't think you should stay here. What about school tomorrow?”

Jennifer stands up, wobbling for only a moment before staring Scott down. “I can handle this,” she tells him confidently. “I already have before. And by the way, as your teacher, you guys have classes tomorrow too.”

“We're teenagers; we're used to running on next to no sleep,” Isaac pipes up.

“Oh? And skipping classes, I assume, Mr. Lahey?” she asks in her teacher voice, and Isaac winces. “Look, I just want to help Derek.”

“Jennifer,” Derek speaks up in a hoarse voice, and everyone turns their heads to him. “Go with Isaac and Lydia. You shouldn't be here.”

Jennifer frowns before she steps into the water, walking over to Derek quietly. She reaches out to him, kissing him on his forehead. “None of this was your fault,” she says quietly. “Not my abduction, not the death, not any of it, okay?”

Derek doesn't answer her, and she sighs before running a hand over his cheek gently before pulling away. She walks back to the others and nods. “I'll go with Mr. Lahey,” she says, “but we're calling Ms. McCall and making sure this impromptu sleepover is okay.”

“Right, we'll call her on the way,” Isaac promises as he leads Jennifer out of the loft.

Lydia lingers for a moment. “Scott, do you need anything?” she asks quietly. “Help with disposing the body-”

“He's not just a body,” Cora snarls, looking about to jump across the room to rip out Lydia's throat.

“I know that,” Lydia snaps then composing herself, swallowing thickly. “But we can't let him be found here. It's a death trap right now, and there'll be too many questions.”

“We got it covered, Lydia,” Scott replies with a thankful smile. “The sheriff's department's going to be busy with Deaton, so we should be in the clear. Just head out with Isaac and Ms. Blake.”

“All right,” she concedes before turning on her heel and disappearing from sight.

Scott lets out a breath of relief as he walks over to Cora. “Hey,” he begins. “I'm going to need your help.”

Cora glares at him a moment, glancing between Boyd's body, Scott and Derek. She closes her eyes and nods. “Yeah, I owe Boyd that much,” she murmurs.

“Stiles, can you just stay with Derek?” Scott asks as he and Cora lift Boyd's body to haul him out of the loft.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I'll hold the fort here. Just don't get caught, okay? I don't know how I could bullshit our way out of this with my dad if someone catches you,” he jokes halfheartedly.

Scott rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, Stiles,” he says as he and Cora leave.

Silence falls over the loft as Stiles looks Derek over. He notices Boyd's blood still clinging to Derek's claws and hands. Carefully, he puts his hand on Derek's shoulder again. “We should get you into the shower,” he suggests.

Derek looks up at Stiles blankly before silently standing up. “You should go, Stiles,” he states as he heads to the bathroom.

“Uh, no,” Stiles disagrees as he follows Derek to the bathroom. “I promised Scott I'd stay.”

“I won't tell him you left if you don't,” Derek states as he takes off his shirt.

Stiles gapes then shakes his head. “No way,” he says. “I don't think you should be alone right now, Derek.”

“And if I had just stayed alone, no one would be dead right now, so should be or shouldn't be doesn't matter,” Derek says flatly.

“You'd probably be dead,” Stiles points out.

Derek shrugs. “And would that be a big loss, Stiles? Like you haven't thought how much easier yours and Scott's life would be if I had just died when Peter almost killed me at your school. Or maybe if you'd let me drown in that pool. You're pragmatic one, so don't tell me you haven't thought about it.”

“Okay, so I have,” Stiles agrees. “But I do that with everything, all the what ifs. What if my dad died instead of my mom. What if I had gotten bitten instead of Scott that night in the preserve. What if people had believed me when I _said_ Matt was evil. What if Scott gets a clue and ditches me for Isaac. See a pattern here, Derek? I over think things; it's what I do. It doesn't mean I want you dead.”

“You did,” Derek states.

“Maybe, but right now, I just want to help you, so how about you let me?”

Derek looks down at his hands. “Helping me gets teenagers dead, Stiles.”

“Not anymore,” Stiles tells him firmly. “We're going to figure this out, and no one else is going to die.”

“You can't promise that.”

“I can believe,” he says as he gives Derek a shove towards the shower. “C'mon, clean yourself up, then we can mop up your loft.”

Derek stares at Stiles for a long moment before sighing and unbuttoning his jeans, and Stiles turns around. “I'll go grab you some clean clothes,” he says as he hears the shower pipes rattle, and water start to rush out.

When he comes back to the bathroom, Derek stands under the spray, his head resting on the tile in front of him as the water sluices over his body. His hands are nearly rubbed raw, but the blood's been washed away. Stiles idles in the doorway, feeling like he shouldn't be seeing Derek this vulnerable, but after a moment, he figures it's no worse than earlier.

“I have your clothes,” he murmurs as he places them on top of the sink. “I'm going to start collecting all the wires. We should probably toss them, so...”

“The trash bags are under the sink in the kitchen,” Derek says tiredly as he lethargically reaches for the shower knobs, turning off the water.

Stiles nods, heads to the kitchen to grab some trash bags, and starts to collect the wires, debris, and other unsalvageable pieces of Derek's loft. After a few minutes of struggling with some of the wires, he feels Derek lift the wires off his shoulder and easily deposits them into one of the trash bags.

It only takes two hours between the two of them to get the loft mostly presentable other than a few puddles of water and the piles of trash bags in the corner. “Not too bad of a job, if I say so myself,” Stiles jokes weakly. “Though, not sure you wanna sleep in that bed. It's still pretty damp.”

“There's another bed upstairs,” Derek replies. “You can go home now.”

“Not really,” Stiles says. “Scott gave my jeep keys to Isaac. And even if I could hotwire Scott's bike, I have no idea how to drive one.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I'll let you take the couch upstairs,” he offers.

Stiles snorts. “So magnanimous, dude,” he teases. “No, but thanks. Uhh, could I borrow some sweats? Jeans are definitely not fun to sleep in.”

Derek shrugs then heads up the spiral staircase without another word. Stiles huffs at the lack of a response but follows him upstairs anyway. He's too tired to put up too much of a fight, so he just collapses on the couch. Before Derek heads to bed, he tosses a pair of sweats at Stiles' head and disappears into one of the bedrooms before Stiles can thank him.

Stiles mumbles a thank you anyway, knowing Derek could still hear him before shimmying out of his jeans and yanking on the sweats. He ties them as tight as possible, but they still hang rather loosely on his hips. With a sigh, he collapses onto the couch and falls asleep easily, hoping Derek will get some sleep, even if it's not likely.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
